Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acicular or platy titanium suboxides having a geometric anisotropy expressed by the general formula TiOx where x is a positive real number less than 2, and a process for producing the same. Acicular or platy titanium suboxides are useful as electroconductivity imparting materials or antistatic agents for plastics, rubbers and fibers, as well as for copying material supports such as receiving sheets to be used in electrophotography or electrostatography by making use of their electroconductivities, and as black or gray pigments for paints, and in addition as reinforcing materials for various resin compositions and rubber compositions by making use of their geometric anisotropy. The acicular or platy titanium suboxides according to the present invention may be also used as substances for the light controllable elements.